Last Hope for the Jedi
by Garowyn
Summary: Anakin & Padme took care of their children until they were 6yrs old. Padme has died; Anakin has turned against the Jedi; the twins are separated. Will they see each other again? Complete.
1. Sad Farewells

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.**

**A/N: Semi-AU fic. A story about how Luke and Leia grew up.**

**Dec.18/04-->This is due for revision in 2005...so keep that in mind!**

* * *

"Luke, slow down!" Padme called out to 6 year old Luke. She and her two twin children were out on a bright day, walking through the lush green meadow. Her husband, Anakin Skywalker, was away, dealing with the increasing tension of the Clone Wars. He was a general now.

"Come on, mother!" Luke shouted. "I want to see the waterfall." He happily ran towards the extensive, beautiful waterfall. Luke was just like his father, adventurous and eager to go places.

"Luke, honey, you stay right there, you hear me?" Padme scolded. "Don't go near the edge! Wait until your sister and I get there." Padme continued to walk, young Leia's hand in her own.

"Mother, when is father coming home?" Leia asked. Unlike Luke, Leia was more like her mother. She wanted to be just like her, to be more specific. Leia wanted peace in the galaxy and wanted those who do evil to get their "just desserts".

Padme sighed, thinking of the wavering order in the galaxy. "I don't know, Leia. Soon I hope. Your father misses you both dearly!" She answered, thinking of the last holo-letter she had received from him.

They reached the waterfall and the two children stared in awe at the grand sight. Waterfalls were always so pretty. "I want go down there." Luke pointed at a gathering of rocks.

"No you don't because it's too dangerous, right?" Padme said, smiling down at him.

Luke sighed. "Right." He looked up at the sky. "I want to leave Naboo."

"Why do you want to leave Naboo?" Padme questioned him, a little hurt that he wanted to leave her homeworld. She loved this place.

"I want to be the captain of the fastest starship in the galaxy!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. "I want to be the best pilot too, as good as father. I want to travel all over the galaxy and be a Jedi too! I want to protect people from the bad guys."

They all sat down in the grass, enjoying the light breeze. Padme laughed. "In other words, you want to be just like your father!"

"Yep!" Luke replied, grinning.

"Well I don't want to be any of that!" Leia declared. "Except for the part of protecting the people from bad guys. I want to help others and restore fallen...kingdoms?" She looked at her mother.

"Close." Padme said. "Most are called governments. There are rulers and senators."

"Just like you, mother?"

Padme nodded to her daughter. "Yes, just like me, except I've taken time off to raise you two and spend time with you both. I only wish your father were here. Then everything would be complete." She looked at the sun, which was slowly descending into the west. "We'd better head home. It's time for evening meal." She stood up, grabbing both children by the hands. "I'm sure you're both very hungry."

"You bet!" Luke said. "When will we see Uncle Jar Jar again?" Jar Jar Binks had met both Luke and Leia and was "adopted" as their alien uncle.

"Uh.maybe next week sometime. He is very busy right now, especially since he is helping fill in for me." Padme replied. They reached the waiting land speeder, where the pilot, an old friend by the name of Paddy Accu, was waiting.

"Back so soon, my lady?" Paddy asked, grinning at the two kids.

"We have to go home to eat!" Leia answered him.

"That's right!" Paddy said, looking at the sun. "It's about 17 standard hours, the time for the normal evening meal. Buckle yourselves in!" He waited until they were ready. "We're off!"

The two children giggled and laughed as the old pilot told them stories of his childhood. Padme just watched, content that everything was fine. Everything but the growing worries that clouded her thoughts. Worries about Anakin, worries about her family, and worries about the increase of power that Count Dooku had gained. He led a separatist party and she was also suspicious of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, former Senator of Naboo.

She hoped Anakin was alright. She hoped things would smooth out but she had a uneasy feeling about the galaxy's situation.

We move about 6 months into the future let's just assume!

"Join me, Skywalker, and together we shall control this galaxy and command all to do whatever we order." A wicked smile spread across Palpatine's face. Or rather soon-to-be Emperor Palpatine.

Anakin Skywalker knelt down. "I will do whatever you command me to do...my master." His downfall began years ago but these very words completed it.

Palpatine laughed out loud. "It is only a matter of time..."

Anakin Skywalker is no more. Darth Vader is.

Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin's former master, spoke sharply, "Senator Amidala, you must listen to me! Anakin is not coming home. He has already chosen the path to the Dark Side." He said bitterly. "Who knows how much Palpatine has poisoned his mind! Soon Anakin will be hunting down all the Jedi, killing and destroying at Palpatine's command."

"Know this for a fact, we do." Yoda added softly.

Padme turned to stare at Mace Windu, another Jedi Master. "I cannot leave my children!" Tears fell down her face.

"Anakin will want to find Luke and Leia and he will try to teach them the ways of the Sith. He will try to turn them over for Palpatine knows that Luke and Leia are both very strong in the Force. Palpatine does not want them opposing him. He might even try to kill them!" Mace answered firmly.

"Anakin would not allow that!" Padme screamed. "I know him! He would not do such a thing to his own children."

"How do you know that?" Obi Wan questioned her. He felt responsible for Anakin's downfall. "He is not the same person."

Padme continued to cry softly. The three Jedi Masters looked at each other in silence and sadness. Finally, she spoke up. "Where can I go? Where will my children go?"

"Bail Organa has offered you a place to stay but only you and Leia must go." Mace explained.

"What about my son?" Padme said, grief-stricken. "He's much too young and-"

"Luke will be staying with Anakin's step-brother, Owen Lars, on Tatooine. We have contacted him and his wife." Obi Wan replied. He knew Owen had been reluctant to do it because he had heard of the terrible change in Anakin. "We all believe and hope that Anakin will not think to look there."

"The only way, it is, to keep the young Skywalker children safe." Yoda said. "Leave soon, we will."

"Master Yoda," Padme began, turning to him. "Is there any hope for Anakin at all? Can you see his future? My children's future?" She asked, not concerned with her own future.

Yoda paused. "Always in motion, the future is." He answered solemnly. "Away with your worries! Safe your children will be. Strong in the Force, they are, and continue to grow even stronger, they will. For now, go to Alderaan, you must. Awaits you, Bail Organa does."

Padme nodded, tears streaming down her face. It was time to be strong for her children. She left the room to tell her children.

Mace looked at Yoda. "I will be waiting outside." He left Padme's home.

Obi Wan glanced at Yoda. "I shall be getting off with Luke on Tatooine. I will watch over him from a distance, and I will be going by the name of Ben..." his voice trailed off as he noticed Yoda's sad appearance. Then Yoda spoke his final words in the home of Padme Naberrie.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, our last hope, they are."

REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated.


	2. Meeting Owen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SW.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
The starship left Tatooine and prepared to go into Lightspeed. The stars whizzed by and the ship was on its way to Alderaan. Padme looked out the view port inside her sleeping room. Leia was asleep on her bed, her face stained with tears. Tears continued to fall from Padme's face as she realized she might not see her son ever again. Or Anakin.  
  
At least she still had Leia. It had been heart breaking when she broke the news to her children. The crying had seemed endless.  
  
She sighed and lay down beside Leia and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi, now Ben Kenobi, took Luke Skywalker's hand and headed in the direction of Owen and Beru Lars's homestead. Luke's face was still wet with tears and even Obi Wan had shed a tear or two. How terrible for a young child to be taken away from his family and brought to a new place to a new home to relatives he barely knew.  
  
He looked down at Luke. "Don't worry about the future. You will be safe here."  
  
Luke looked up at Ben [I'm calling him Ben now] hopefully. "Will I ever see my mother and sister again? How about my father?"  
  
Ben hesitated. How should he say it? "I do not know, Luke. As for your father." He looked away from Luke, not wanting the boy to see the sad truth in his eyes. He did not want to give the child false hope.  
  
"I'm not going to see them again, am I?" Luke answered for him. He faced forward, already sweating from Tatooine's twin suns.  
  
Ben sighed and did not reply. They continued to walk across the sand. Up ahead, Owen and Beru were waiting. The two foreigners reached the homestead and Ben spoke. "I am Obi Wan Kenobi but you will refer to me as Ben from now on. This boy here, Luke, is Anakin Skywalker's son." Ben indicated Luke who stared at them, wanting to smile but the smile didn't come.  
  
Beru smiled and bent down so that they were eye to eye. "Hello Luke, I am your Aunt Beru." She said softly.  
  
"Luke, Owen is your father's step brother and I guess it's alright to call them Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru." Ben said carefully.  
  
Owen nodded warily.  
  
Ben cleared his throat. "Well I guess I shall be off then." He bent down, turned Luke around so that they were face to face. "Now Luke," Ben began, looking at him straight in the eye, "Listen to your Aunt and Uncle. Help out around here and stay out of harm's way. I'll be living in a homestead around this place. If you ever need to talk to me.well I'll try and visit often until you are comfortable here." Ben had been close to Anakin's children even though he didn't approve of Anakin's marriage to Padme. Jedi were encouraged to remain unmarried. "The Force will be with you, always."  
  
He hugged the little boy, much to all their surprise and stood straight, said his farewell, and began to walk in the direction of his homestead. He had made arrangements to buy it from the owner who apparently was moving into Mos Eisley.  
  
Luke watched Ben in the distance, then shifted his gaze to his uncle and aunt. "Well," Beru said. "Are you hungry? You must be after that long trip." Luke nodded sadly and Beru winced, wishing she hadn't mentioned the trip. She didn't have any children of her own and had only recently got married to Owen. She wasn't ready to be a mother and as if that weren't enough, she was not taking care of a child, the son of soon to be the most feared person in the galaxy.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Padme awoke, hearing the pilot's loud ten-minute warning that they would be leaving hyperspace soon. She gently woke Leia and they got their things ready and headed for the main area of the ship. She put Leia's crash webbing on, and then proceeded to put her own on.  
  
The starship left lightspeed and began to make it's descent into the Alderaan's orbit.  
  
Their landing was successful. Bail Organa and a group of advisors and assistants were eagerly awaiting the Senator from Naboo. The assistants nodded quickly to Padme and the Jedi and bypassed the ship's crew to retrieve Padme's belongings to bring it into their new home.  
  
"Greetings Senator Organa." Padme spoke with a formal tone. Leia looked around at their new surroundings.  
  
"Senator Amidala." Bail spoke. "I trust your trip went well?" They began to walk towards the palace.  
  
"It will do." Padme responded, remembering the bleak atmosphere in the starship.  
  
Bail understood. "I hope you will be able to find rest here."  
  
"I hope so too." Padme said quietly. Inside, she wondered how Luke was doing. She couldn't stop worrying about him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"What is this?" Luke pointed to his cup full of a blue liquid.  
  
"It's called Blue Milk. Try it, it's very good." Beru smiled warmly at him.  
  
Luke took a sip. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of the cool liquid. "I like it." He smiled shyly at Beru. He continued to eat his evening meal.  
  
Owen watched him as he ate. He himself could barely eat, his mind heavy with worries. What if Luke turned out to be just like his father? Did Ben tell Luke about his father? Owen decided he wouldn't tell him if he asked. Just in case he didn't know.  
  
Luke felt uncomfortable as he could feel Owen's gaze. He ate the last of his food. "May I please be excused?" Luke asked.  
  
Beru nodded. "You may. Do you want me to show you to your room?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Beru stood up, and took Luke's hand. She wondered why he was being so polite. Maybe it was because he didn't feel quite at home yet. She hoped that was the reason. She was beginning to feel attached to him. He was probably the closest she would ever have to a son. "This will be your room." Beru opened the door and inside was a neatly made bed and empty shelves and drawers for his things. "It's not much." She said.  
  
"I don't mind. I like it." Luke replied.  
  
Beru noticed his things were not there. "I'll be right back." She said and left to tell Owen to bring in his belongings.  
  
Luke nodded and walked over to the only window in his room. It was close to the ground but he could still see the horizon. Tatoo I and Tatoo II, the twin suns, were setting. Luke looked in their direction but not directly at the sun. Even in the evening, the sands were bright. As his eyes swept over the landscape, he thought about the recent events and dramatic changes that had occurred. 'I hope I see my parents and Leia again,' He thought. A tear slid slowly down his cheek, then another.  
  
Beru reentered, seeing the tears on his face. "Luke, what's wrong?" She asked though she already knew.  
  
He blinked back tears. "I miss my mother. I miss Leia. I really miss my dad." He answered softly.  
  
Anger surged through Beru. Anger directed at Anakin. How could he do such a thing? Did he think of how it would affect his children? No child deserves this anguish. She sat him down on his bed. "Luke..." She didn't know what to say.  
  
Fortunately, Owen came into the room and set Luke's bags down. He saw the pain in his wife's eyes and the sorrow in Luke's eyes. Right then and there, he decided he would love this child as his own and try to raise him well.  
  
~~**~~  
  
On a planet, far away from Tatooine, a gentle creature settled into his home. The planet was Dagobah. Yoda tended the fire and his stew. "So much pain, so much hurt." He said aloud. "Meet again, young Luke and Leia will."  
  
~~**~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. 


	3. Adjusting to Alderaan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Sorry about the wait!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Leia was in her new room, by herself. Padme had gone to talk with Bail Organa and would be back soon. She leaned against the yellow colored wall. There were designs and flowers on the walls, perfect for a girl her age.  
  
But flowers and happiness were not on Leia's mind. She missed Luke terribly. They had been so close to each other. Now she might never see him again. She sighed as her mother entered her room. "How are you feeling, Leia?" Padme asked.  
  
"I miss Luke. Why couldn't he come with us?"  
  
Padme hesitated. She couldn't tell Leia that she and Luke had to be in different places because someone might murder them. "He just...had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Again, Padme paused, searching for a good answer. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it without saying a word.  
  
Leia began to cry and Padme tried to hug her but Leia struggled out of her grasp. She ran out of the room, sobbing.  
  
"Leia!" Padme rushed to the door, just in time to see Leia disappear down a corridor. "Leia, come back here! Leia-" Padme sighed heavily and tears filled her eyes.  
  
Leia ran and ran until she turned a corner and collided with someone in the courtyard. She fell onto the ground and looked to see who she had run into. It was a young woman, with long flowing blonde hair and mysterious pink eyes. She was most unusual. "Oh I am terribly sorry!" the woman spoke. She helped Leia up.  
  
Leia didn't feel like running anymore. She was angry with her mother  
  
for leaving Luke behind at some planet and she was tired and afraid of  
  
the future. She just walked over to the water fountain in the center  
  
of the courtyard and sat down, crying.  
  
The woman walked over and sat down beside her. "Why the tears, child?"  
  
She spoke softly, with a musical-like tone to her voice.  
  
Leia sniffed, "I want to see my brother. He's not here with us. He's somewhere out there and I'm gonna go find him." She was not told the name of the planet Luke was on.  
  
"Where is your mother?"  
  
"She's in my room."  
  
"What is your name? I will take you back to her." The young woman asked, smiling.  
  
"Leia Skywalker." She answered, now looking at the woman. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but she couldn't help but feel a peaceful sensation around her.  
  
"I am happy to meet you, Leia Skywalker. My name is Luraia." Luraia introduced herself. "I serve as an assistant to who must be your mother, Senator Amidala. I did not know she had a daughter. Or a son for that matter." She took Leia's hand and together they went back to Leia's room where Padme was sitting on the bed, thinking. The hopeless feeling was evident in her eyes. "My Lady..." Luraia said.  
  
Padme looked up. "Leia!" She cried. She got up and rushed over to Leia who fell into her mother's arms. "Thank you, Luraia, for bringing her back."  
  
"It was my pleasure. She ran into me and that is how I met her." Luraia smiled. "She told me she wanted to see her brother. Such a sweet little girl."  
  
"She is...sometimes." Padme smiled dryly.  
  
"Mother, I like Luraia." Leia said. "She's nice."  
  
Luraia grinned at her and Padme looked thoughtful. "You know...seeing how Leia seems to like you already, and she just met you, why don't you keep an eye on her when I cannot? I already have two other handmaidens to help me out. Will you take the job?"  
  
"I would be most honored to take care of your daughter." Luraia responded.  
  
Leia smiled happily.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Alright, Luke, whenever you go outside, stay around the homestead. If you go too far, you could run into some trouble." Owen was explaining to Luke. It was a hot day which was mild compared to past days. Tatoo I was shining brightly above Tatoo II which was considerably less bright but only a little. There were no clouds in the sky. Across the horizon were only white- hot sands, seemingly endless and painful to the eyes if gazed upon too long.  
  
"What kind of trouble, Uncle Owen?" Luke asked. He was getting accustomed to calling Owen and Beru his aunt and uncle. The only other aunt he had was his Aunt Sola and his cousins, Ryoo and Pooja.  
  
Owen narrowed his eyes, looking beyond Luke. "Sand People. Tusken Raiders. They roam the sands, traveling on large creatures called Banthas. If they see you, you're a goner."  
  
Luke swallowed nervously. "Did you ever come close to one?"  
  
Owen frowned, remembering. "I was in battle with a group of them. With my father and other farmers. We were trying to rescue..." He stopped. It was a painful memory. He continued on, "We were trying to rescue my step-mother, Shmi Skywalker-Lars, your father's mother, your grandmother. The Sand People had taken her one morning while she was gathering mushrooms. My dad lost one of his legs during the fight."  
  
"What about my...grandmother?"  
  
Owen took a deep breath. "Your parents had arrived here and your dad borrowed my speeder and went to look for her. He came back...with Shmi's body. She had died." He didn't even know why he was telling Luke this at such a young age.  
  
Luke looked down at the ground, his dirty blonde hair tumbling into his blue eyes. Even though he never knew her, he couldn't help but feel a deep sadness about what he was just told about his grandma.  
  
Owen sighed. "Let's go see how the droids are doing." He said.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Luraia, how old are you?" Leia asked. She and Luraia were sitting by the fountain again, talking and getting to know each other. Padme was away at an urgent meeting, discussing the events and the trouble occurring in the galaxy. They were also thinking of ways to keep Padme and Leia safe.  
  
"I am 23 years old." Luraia answered.  
  
"I'm almost seven. My brother Luke will turn seven on the same day." Leia said, eating a piece of fruit. "Do you have any kids?"  
  
Luraia laughed. "No kids...yet."  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"You certainly ask a lot of questions! Yes I am married. I got married when I was 19 years old to a handsome young man, two years older than I." Luraia felt like a little girl again. She looked at the sky. "He was 21 at the time, and he was, and still is, a Jedi Knight, having already passed the trials. He had passed into Knighthood from a Padawan or Apprentice. He had journeyed here, to relax and meditate. He was preparing for a mission that would require a lot of his strength and endurance. The Jedi Council thought his homeworld would be the best place for him to go. He longed for peace and quiet, wanting to get away from the busy atmosphere of Coruscant."  
  
"I've been to Coruscant. It's huge! I got to watch my mom and my Uncle Jar Jar in that place where all the Senators and groups of people and aliens meet. I want to do that someday." Leia said dreamily. "So what happened? How did you meet him?"  
  
"Well I had already finished my schooling and I was working at a resort-"  
  
"What's a resort?"  
  
"A resort is a place where families and children go to have fun and do all sorts of activities like swimming." Luraia replied. "Anyway, I was finished working for the day and I decided to take a walk. I walked through a nearby forest, stopping a by a stream. It was my favorite place to just sit and think and be alone, not worrying about anything. It was safe at night so I was alright. That is where I met him. Turned out, he liked going there too. This was the first time we'd been there at the same time. To tell you the truth, he frightened me at first. I thought I was alone and all of sudden, his voice came out of nowhere!" She sighed. "I will never forget that evening."  
  
"What's his name?" Leia questioned further.  
  
"His name is Jed. Jed Willston. He's tall with bright green eyes and jet- black hair, cut short at the back, but slightly long in the front. He was kind and humorous, not like most Jedi I've met who are usually serious. It is forbidden for a Jedi to marry, to become attached to someone. Feelings get in the way of their duty. He married me anyway, insisting that a Jedi can love and care as well as perform their duties and stay on the path of a Jedi. I see him about 6 and a half months altogether each year. It gets lonely sometimes but I will always love him."  
  
"Getting married sounds nice...but first I want to join the Senate and learn about all the things you have to do." Leia said.  
  
"It's going to take a lot of learning and patience. Good luck. I know you will do well and I know that you are going to be the best Senator in the galaxy." Luraia said, smiling. She was no Jedi but somehow she knew that Leia would grow up to do great things.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. 


	4. A Jedi Returns & Sand People

A/N: I do not own SW. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Luke was sleeping in his bedroom. All the sheets and covers were off due to the heat of Tatooine. He shifted his position and then opened his eyes. "Can't sleep....." He muttered and got out of bed and went outside.  
  
It was a clear night with no breeze. The stars were bright and twinkling in the night sky. In two days it would be his 7th birthday. Correction: It was his sister's birthday too and he couldn't spend it with her or his parents. Luke sighed. A few droids were moving around but most of them had shut down or had been shut down for the night.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Leia." Luke whispered.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Good Morning Miss Leia!" Luraia greeted Leia as she opened the curtains in Leia's room. Leia groaned as the sunlight filled the room. "It's time to get up. Your mother is expecting you." Luraia grinned and almost giggled.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Leia asked drowsily.  
  
"My husband is coming home today but probably just for a few weeks." Luraia answered sadly. She sighed. "Oh well. Better than him not coming home at all."  
  
"Luraia where were you born?" Leia asked again. She picked up her selected outfit and waited for Luraia to answer.  
  
"Well, I was born on one of the moons of Iego." Luraia responded. "My-"  
  
"You're from Iego? I heard that angels live there....."  
  
Luraia chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't call myself an angel exactly," She winked. "But I lived there until I was 12 years old. My parents passed on and my sister, who was 20 then, took me with her to here on Alderaan. Our real home held too many memories of our parents." She looked at the clock. "Well, you had better get dressed."  
  
"Okay." Leia went into the refresher unit and put on a red dress. She had taken a bath the night before.  
  
She came out and sat on the edge of her bed while Luraia brushed her hair. Padme usually brushed Leia's hair but she was extremely busy lately, especially with the growing threat.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Aunt Beru? I'm going to take a walk." Luke told his aunt.  
  
"A walk? Did you finish your chores?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Don't go too far. Come back before lunch." Beru ordered and turned back to her dishes.  
  
Luke nodded and walked outside. He blinked at the brightness of the twin suns. He started to walk away from the homestead. He wanted to see Ben Kenobi but he didn't know where he lived. He had seen him walk away in the direction he was headed for now.  
  
Luke wore white clothing, the harsh glare bouncing off of the material. He had a flask full of water. It was not safe to take a walk anywhere without water and the proper gear such as a hat and a blaster.  
  
Up ahead was a small canyon, offering shade from Tatooine's two suns. Luke decided he would start there and look. There was bound to be another homestead somewhere. He treaded carefully down the side, unaware of several pairs of eyes watching his every move.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Senator Organa. Senator Amidala." Jed Willston, 25, greeted the two senators, grimly. He was dressed in the traditional Jedi tunic with a dark brown top and sand colored pants. "The Jedi Council has sent me to protect Senator Amidala and her offspring from Anakin Skywalker & Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. It is my last mission for all Jedi are going into hiding. Palpatine is sending Skywalker, now Darth Vader, to hunt down all the Jedi and kill them."  
  
"But wouldn't Darth Vader be able to sense your presence here?" Bail asked, frowning. "He is a powerful Jedi and if he knows you are here, he will come here and perhaps even suspect Amidala is here."  
  
"He's a Sith now. Anyway, I have the rare gift of concealment." Jed gave a lopsided grin. "He won't be able to detect me at all."  
  
"How is that possible? I've never heard anything like that." Padme questioned him.  
  
"It is.....complicated." Jed hesitated. "I come from a long line of Jedi and it's in my blood. Many generations back, one person had that gift. It has been transferred to me. Senator Amidala, you are safe here. You needn't worry."  
  
Padme bit her lip. She couldn't risk anything but she knew she could trust a Jedi. She had always though Anakin would be there to protect her instead of being protected from him. "Very well. I-"  
  
"Mother!" Leia called, seeing Padme, and running up to her. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style. She was very pretty in her dress. She looked just like her mother.  
  
Padme smiled, happy to see her daughter. She returned Leia's hug and apologized for the interruption. "I haven't seen her since yesterday evening. I was rushing around this morning."  
  
"There is no need for an apology, Senator. I know the feeling of being happy to see someone you love." Jed replied, noticing Luraia. Luraia smiled, suddenly shy and self-conscious of her appearance. Jed smiled back, admiring her beauty. Her long golden hair was tied back in the middle of her long tresses with beige-colored ribbons. Her dress was the same color, with a v-neck, a silver charm hanging around her neck. Her rose- pink eyes showed love and longing. Such beauty could only be found on the moons of Iego.  
  
Padme noticed the shared glances between the two lovers and decided it would be the best time to leave them alone. "Uh.....Jed, I am going to be at the dining hall with Leia. You presence is not required at this time so you may do as you like." Padme smiled knowingly and nodded to Leia. "Come on sweetie, it's almost time for midday meal." She took Leia's hand and left the common room.  
  
Bail excused himself as well and he and his assistants left to attend other things.  
  
Jed looked back at Luraia who blushed. "Stream?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Leia there is something I must tell you." Padme began. "You're going to have to go to school soon."  
  
"School?"  
  
"Yes. There you will learn how to do mathematics and science and understand how nature works. You will also learn about other races of aliens." Padme continued. "Also, I understand you want to learn about politics as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will learn as well and I will help teach you as well as Bail Organa."  
  
"How long do I have to go to school for?" Leia questioned further.  
  
"Until you are at the end of your teenage years." Padme responded, taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Oh." Leia looked down at her plate. "Can Luke visit us?"  
  
Padme's expression turned sad. "I am sorry Leia but we can't risk....."  
  
"Risk what?" Leia pressed.  
  
Padme stared past her, then turned her gaze back to her daughter. "There are terrible people out in the galaxy looking for us." Leia did not know her father was now Darth Vader and Padme was certainly not going to tell her that. "If they find us...well if they don't find Luke, he may be the only one who will save us." Padme finished meekly. It was sort of the truth. Leia was too young to know about such issues.  
  
"Okay. So Luke will come save us if anything bad happens?"  
  
"Yes, that is why he is some where else, living on a planet where the bad people cannot find him." Whatever Luke was doing, Padme hoped he was safe. She knew in her heart that he would triumph over the evil in the galaxy. It was his destiny to do so. She knew it and believed it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Meanwhile, in a small shady clearing, rays of sunlight crept into the clearing and the sound of water could be heard. A young Jedi and a young woman stood close to each other, sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
Luraia was the first to break away, taking a breath. "How long has it been since you were last here?"  
  
"Uh...5 months." He replied simply, kissing her again.  
  
"Jed? What happened?" She asked frowning. Something was wrong.  
  
Jed sighed. "The Jedi Temple has been destroyed. Not everyone escaped....."  
  
Luraia gasped. "Surely all the children made it out?"  
  
"The children, yes. Some Masters and their apprentices.....did not." Jed answered, glaring into the distance. "Already Palpatine has begun erasing all information about the Jedi on the holo-net. Vader can sense the presence of all force-sensitive beings and he will kill them by Palpatine's orders. Anyone considered a threat would be killed. Also, a new person is rising into power. Someone allied with Palpatine and his name is Tarkin. Another enemy."  
  
Luraia rested her head on his chest, feeling safe in his arms...but not completely safe. "I fear for Miss Leia, and her mother. Even if Vader cannot sense you, he can sense Leia."  
  
"I know." Jed responded grimly. "Merely protecting the Senator and her daughter is not the only thing I must do. If it comes to it, I will sacrifice my life, and I know Senator Amidala will do so as well. Leia must live on, and so must her twin brother, Luke. The Skywalker twins are the last and only hope for the Jedi, and for the good of the galaxy."  
  
Tears filled Luraia's eyes. "I do not want you to die, my love." She whispered. "But it is better for one life to be lost, than for a thousand others." She sighed heavily. "Luke and Leia...so young and they do not know how much of a burden is on their shoulders."  
  
Jed nodded and said no more.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Luke finally made it down to the bottom. He looked around, not knowing where to go. He sighed in frustration. "How am I ever going to find him?!" He said out loud, speaking of Ben Kenobi.  
  
He froze, hearing a noise, the sound of footsteps. He turned around. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and began to walk again, kicking the small rocks out of his way. The noise came again and Luke who was expecting it, turned around quickly, seeing a peculiar head duck behind a rock. He chose not to investigate it and decided to make a run for it.  
  
Three Tusken Raiders came out from behind rocks and shouted at Luke in their language. They ran after him, closing the distance fast for they had longer legs. Luke stumbled and hit the ground. Before he could react, one of the Sand People struck him with the hard part of their weapon. Luke's vision became blurry as he saw one last thing before darkness overtook him. A somewhat familiar figure. "Obi Wan." Luke whispered and went unconscious.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Luke woke up, lying in a strange bed. He tried to sit up but quickly lay back down with a groan. His head still hurt, and so did one of his knees. It was scraped.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake now." A very familiar voice spoke warmly. It was Obi Wan Kenobi, or rather, Ben.  
  
"Obi Wan?" Luke asked shakily. "What happened?" He felt very tired.  
  
"You took a blow to the head. Surprisingly not a serious one. You'll survive." Ben responded. He spoke sternly. "What were you doing out here by yourself? Did I not tell you to keep out of danger?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi Wan. I was taking a walk. I wanted to see you and I didn't know where you lived."  
  
Ben sighed. "Your Uncle Owen won't be very happy with you."  
  
Luke winced. "Uh oh."  
  
"Yes, "uh oh"." Ben said, smiling a little. "I will take you back after you get some rest. It has been two hours since you left. Your aunt Beru is going to be very worried."  
  
"How do you know it's been two hours?" Luke asked, curiously. He himself didn't know.  
  
"I just know, Luke. I also knew you were in trouble so I came quickly, looking for you. I came just in time otherwise you would be dead."  
  
Luke sat up. The pain was quick to reach his head but as quickly as it came, it left. "I feel better now, Obi Wan."  
  
"Call me Ben from now on."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ben and Luke arrived back at the homestead where Beru was waiting. She did not look happy. Ben explained what had happened to her. "Owen went out to look for him. He's not back yet." Beru said, frowning at Luke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Beru." He said quietly.  
  
The sound of a speeder could be heard in the distance. Owen was back. "What were you thinking?!?" Owen shouted at the boy, after Ben told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Owen! I wanted to see Ben but I didn't know where he was." Luke said, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Owen shook his head. "Next time you want to see him, tell me and I will take you to him. You almost got yourself killed!"  
  
"Owen, he doesn't know. He's young and new to this world." Ben spoke harshly. "I am going back now. Luke, promise you me you will never go off by yourself again?"  
  
"I promise." Luke looked up at the Jedi Master.  
  
"I trust you, Luke." He bid farewell and left.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. You guys are great. ^_^ Next chapter, we move 3 three years into the future. 


	5. Padme Gone & Biggs Darklighter

A/N: I do not own SW. Here is chapter 5.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"I beg your pardon, R2?" C-3P0 looked down at his companion, R2- D2, who was rolling right along next to 3P0 down the hallways.  
  
R2 beeped and turned his dome head towards 3P0.  
  
"Oh I agree!" 3P0 responded. "Princess Leia has been looking quite depressed lately. After all, it wasn't that long ago when Miss Padme took ill and passed away. It has been almost three long years since that terrible day. Oh-hello Princess Leia!"  
  
"Hello Threepio." Leia said glumly and passed them without another word. She had been thinking...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mother!" A seven-year-old Leia cried, as her mother lay in bed, weak. No one else was in the room.  
  
"Leia...you must promise me something." Padme whispered.  
  
"Anything mother! Anything!"  
  
"I want you to promise me, that when you see Luke again, tell him I love him. Tell your father I love him." Padme said, tears sliding down her face.  
  
"I promise." Leia continued to sob.  
  
"You will become the adopted daughter of Bail Organa. Refer to him as your father, even if he is not. You must be kept safe from evil." Padme's eyes began to droop. "I love you, Leia."  
  
"I love you too, mom!" Leia cried.  
  
Padme smiled weakly. Then her eyes closed, her last breath leaving her mouth. She was still and pale. Leia gasped, then lay her head on her mother's chest and began to sob softly.  
  
Her mother was gone. Her brother was somewhere in the galaxy. Her father...she still did not know where he was or who he had become.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Leia was now known as Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. She grew to love Alderaan as her homeworld, and grew to love Bail and his wife, as her parents.  
  
She was only nine years old now, learning more about politics. Luraia still looked after her and had become a very close friend and almost an older sister to her.  
  
Luraia had announced she was 4 weeks pregnant 3 months after Leia's eighth birthday. Jed was still on Alderaan, doing a very good job of taking care of their son, who had sandy blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. He had recently heard that nearly all the Jedi had been found and killed. Only a few remained and the hunt was on for them. The news troubled him greatly.  
  
"Father?" Leia asked Bail one day at the dinner hall. "Do you know what happened to my real father?" She was curious to know. Nobody had told her for past three years, not even Padme.  
  
Bail hesitated and looked at his wife. "Uh...your father was killed by Emperor Palpatine." He answered hastily. His wife looked at him in surprise. Bail looked down at his food, uncomfortable about the lie. He knew he wouldn't want to be told that his own father was almost a merciless killer, a Sith, enemy of the Jedi. What else could he say?  
  
Leia gasped. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly looked down at her plate. She had not seen him for nearly 4 years and she had loved the time she and Luke had spent with him. They would tickle him and he would tell them stories of his childhood and the adventures he had.  
  
Bail cleared his throat. "I am sorry."  
  
Luraia and Jed, their son, Shaye, had been sitting at the dinner table too. Jed immediately popped his head up at the question and had frowned at the answer. Anakin Skywalker was certainly not dead but not quite alive either for his body had become machine. He was half man, and half machine. A horrible and terrifying sight and fate.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Senator Organa, why did you say that Skywalker was dead?" Jed asked Bail that evening.  
  
"What did you want me to say? Tell her that her father is Darth Vader? No child deserves to hear that!" Bail responded rather angrily. "I hope you are not going to go tell her the truth."  
  
Jed looked up at the clear night sky. "No. I'm not going to tell her." He had a feeling she would find out eventually.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Luke? I want you to oil those droids today. Give them a good scrub and be careful not to cut yourself with any tools. Oil in the blood flow is not a good thing." Owen told Luke one morning.  
  
Luke nodded. "Should I send them back to work right after they're clean?"  
  
"Of course! These droids don't get a break." Owen answered, frowning at his nephew.  
  
Luke mentally kicked himself in the head. 'What a stupid question.' "When I'm done my chores, can I go hang around with Biggs?"  
  
"Biggs? Biggs who?"  
  
"Biggs Darklighter. He's a friend." Luke answered. They had met in Mos Eisley. Owen had to buy some more parts and Beru had gone and purchased food and other materials. Luke had wondered around with his aunt and met Biggs at an open shop. They had instantly become friends.  
  
"I suppose." Owen said reluctantly. "But I need you in the evening so not too long, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Luke finished breakfast as fast as he could and went to give the droids an oil bath.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"When I grow up, I'm going to become a pilot and fly around the galaxy, doing missions." Biggs chattered happily, glad Luke was able to come.  
  
Luke smiled. "I want to do that too but my Uncle Owen will probably need me to work more at our moisture farm."  
  
"Do you ever get free time?"  
  
"Sometimes. I usually spend it helping my Aunt or walking around outside and fixing things. There's not much to do around here." It was the truth. Luke had never been so bored but at least he was kept busy.  
  
Soon he had to go. "My Uncle needs me this evening!" Luke called as he got off the landspeeder belonging to Bigg's dad.  
  
As Luke slept that night, he wondered about his parents. 'I wonder how mom and Leia are doing...I wonder where dad is. He was supposed to come back to Naboo years ago but he didn't...' Luke closed his eyes.  
  
The next morning, Luke asked to go see Ben after his chores. "I haven't seen him in a long time and I want to talk to him."  
  
"You can go." Beru answered. "Your uncle will take you there and return for you in 2 hours."  
  
"Okay." Luke said happily.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So how have you been doing, Luke?" Ben asked curious. The Force was so strong in Luke.  
  
"I've been doing okay. Uncle Owen's been putting me to work a lot lately."  
  
"Well handling a moisture farm is hard work." Ben suspected that Owen wanted to get Luke's mind off his father and the Jedi.  
  
"Can you tell me about the Jedi again?" Luke asked. "I want to hear more. Wait-tell me the Jedi Code."  
  
"Very well. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is only the Force. Jedi are guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training."  
  
"How does a Jedi go bad?"  
  
"As a wise Jedi Master once said, "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. To the Dark Side of the Force, all lead." Master Yoda had said that." Ben answered.  
  
"Will I ever be a Jedi? My dad said I would be." Luke said quietly. "What happened to my dad anyway?"  
  
Ben looked sad. There was nothing else he could say, not even the truth. If Luke knew who Darth Vader really was, he would not be able to defeat him. "Your father was killed. By Emperor Palpatine and his servant, the Dark Lord, Vader."  
  
Luke's mouth opened, as if to say something. Words failed him and he just looked outside the window. "Uncle Owen's here." He said quietly.  
  
Ben and Luke went out to meet Owen. Owen took Luke back home and sent him back to work.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. Much appreciated. ^_^ 


	6. To The Death

**A/N: I do not own SW.**

* * *

Emperor Palpatine cracked an evil smile. "Now we shall see who is the strongest and most worthy of being my servant." Darth Tyranus and Darth Vader stood at opposite sides in darkened room, filled with many obstacles in order to test their skill and grace.

The sound of breathing could be heard. It was a low kind of hiss, a sound that could send shivers up anyone's spine. "I will not fail you, Master." Vader spoke through his black skull-like mask.

Tyranus smirked. "We shall see about that. I defeated you the first time we met and I can do it again, Skywalker."

"Skywalker does not exist anymore." Palpatine reminded him, not wanting Vader to remember who he really was. Vader knew but he was supposed to forget his past. "Ignite your weapons."

Vader ignited his newly constructed lightsaber. Out of it sprang a brilliant red beam. A low humming noise filled the air. Tyranus turned on his own lightsaber. It too was the color of red. The two blades clashed with each other, sending off a loud crackling sound.

"Fight your hardest, and fight...to the death." Palpatine announced. "Begin."

The two dark lords attacked each other, each using their own style of fighting. Tyranus used an early type of fighting while Vader used his own skills and knowledge of dueling from the Temple. Tyranus cut to the right; Vader blocked him. Tyranus tried to attack him from the other side; Vader blocked him again. Vader blocked all other moves made against him in hopes of his opponent tiring himself out. Then Vader would attack him mercilessly.

Tyranus charged at him, lightsaber held high but he brought it down before Vader could stab him in the chest. Vader bumped into the wall and dodged Tyranus's blow to his head, leaping over a large metal box.

Tyranus ran after him, calling out to the Dark Side of the Force. A huge wind knocked two metal pipes off the ceiling, sending them flying towards Vader. He cut them in half and reached out to the Force as well. He caught Tyranus by surprise by knocking him off his feet. Tyranus thought Vader would assault him with more heavy objects.

Vader ran to Tyranus and the two Sith began attacking each other wildly, each hoping to kill the other.

Tyranus felt his strength failing. He was much older than Vader who was still in his late twenties. It was too late to turn back. Too late...

Vader sensed the weakening of Tyranus and grim satisfaction grew in him. He waited for the right moment...the time had come. Tyranus mistakenly held his lightsaber below him too long. Vader plunged his sword into Tyranus's chest, the blade reaching the heart. Tyranus looked at him, a triumphant smile across his face, and then fell forward, dead.

Vader wondered vaguely why Tyranus had smiled but decided it did not matter. He breathed heavily, exhausted by the battle. Darth Tyranus, formerly known as Count Dooku, was gone forever and Vader remained alive. Alive to serve Emperor Palpatine, a dangerous influence and a cunning man.

Had Vader truly won?

* * *

"Uncle Owen, Ben told me about my father and the Jedi." Luke said at the dinner table.

Owen stiffened at the mention of Luke's father. "Don't listen to a word he says, you hear me? The Jedi don't exist anymore. There are more important things to worry about, like the next harvesting season." He did not want Luke to become a Jedi. What if he turned out like his father?

Luke looked at him. "Did you know that my father was killed by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader?"

Beru looked at him, surprised. That was not the truth. Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. "Luke-"

Owen cut her off. "Yes I knew. You don't have to worry about Palpatine and Vader. They won't come here. Tatooine is not of any concern to them.

Beru quickly looked down at her food when Luke looked at her. She did not want him to see the shock in her eyes.

Luke sighed. He took his dishes to the sink and then excused himself to go outside. He looked at the twin suns, descending in the distance. He sighed again, and then went to shut some of the droids down. He had to concentrate on his chores, not issues that had nothing to do with him.

Leia yawned, sick of doing homework for her schooling. She had a personal tutor who gave her homework almost everyday. It seemed boring at times but Leia knew she had to grasp each subject quickly and understand it if she wanted to enter politics. And pass each grade.

'I wish mom were here. She'd be able to explain things better. Well at least I have father and mother here.' She thought, wondering if Bail or his wife was busy right now. She decided to find out.

She was about to get up when Luraia entered her room. "Hello Miss Leia." Luraia smiled. "I brought you a little snack." She held a small plate with a special dessert, Leia's favorite.

Leia smiled. Luraia always knew how to make someone smile. "Thanks and you don't have to call me "Miss" Leia." She took a bite. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Shaye?"

"He is sleeping, and so is Jed. He found out how exhausting a baby can be." Luraia chuckled. "Are you almost finished your homework?"

"Yes but I needed some help from father or mother."

"Mrs. Organa is already asleep and Bail is eating a late meal."

"Can you help me then? I'm having trouble with this question." Leia said and Luraia read the question and explained the answer to her. "Alright, next question." Leia looked at the holopad. "What species of alien resides underwater on the planet Naboo and has made peace with the residents of Naboo? Well that's easy. Gungans." Leia punched in the answer. "Speaking of gungans, do you know what happened to Senator Binks?"

Luraia responded. "You should know, remember? It's part of your mark to keep up-to-date with certain events."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I know, but I forgot."

"Senator Binks has retired and returned home." Luraia replied.

"And it's not really much of a Senate over there on Coruscant. Everything is just chaos, chaos, and more chaos." A voice added dryly. It was Jed, holding Shaye in his arms. He had been looking for Luraia.

"Jed! What're you doing here?" Luraia asked.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Jed teased her. "How are you doing, Miss Leia?"

Leia grinned. "Call me Leia. I'm doing okay now. Homework is done!"

Jed grinned back. "That's good. You know, Senator Binks still lives in Otoh Gunga..."

Luraia looked at him pointedly. "And what are you suggesting?"

Leia jumped up. "Can I go visit him? I miss him. He always made me laugh!"

Jed handed Shaye over to Luraia. "I don't see why not. You've got a break coming up and you haven't been off planet for a long time. However it is a big risk with Palpatine searching for Jedi." 'And for you.'

"All the more reason for her to stay." Luraia said sternly. "It is a HUGE risk. I do not think Senator Organa would allow it."

"True but it could be an educational field trip..." Jed looked at his wife with pleading eyes. "What do you say, Leia? I will accompany you."

"I'm all for it!" Leia exclaimed. "I'll be safe with Jed protecting me. No one has found him and he could still conceal himself."

"Jed Willston, that is not how a Jedi should act." Luraia frowned.

"Please? I promise I won't go off planet again until I'm much older." Leia begged.

'Suppose Vader senses her?' Luraia glanced at Jed and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. 'Maybe Jed can conceal her as well...' "You'll have to ask your father."

"I am going to tell him right now before he goes to bed." Leia declared. "I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Very well." Jed began. "If he does, I'll go with you and you can see Jar Jar Binks. We'll leave as soon as your break comes up."

"Yes!"


	7. A Familiar Face

A/N: Don't own SW. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Owen jumped off his speeder bike and pounded on Ben's door. He wanted to make sure Ben told the boy nothing more of the Jedi and his father. "Kenobi!"  
  
Ben opened the door and spoke calmly. "What can I do for you, Owen."  
  
"Don't tell Luke ANYTHING of the Jedi or any more stories about his father, alright?" Owen ordered furiously. "That boy doesn't need to know anything about outside Tatooine. Beru and I have taken a big chance in bringing the boy in."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you do not want Luke to live with you?" Ben asked innocently.  
  
Owen shook his head. "I want Luke to live with us but I don't  
  
want him becoming just like his father."  
  
"I see." Ben stepped out of the doorway. "You can't blame the boy for wanting to know about his parents and about something that runs strong in his blood." He glanced at the eastern horizon. "I will make no promises."  
  
Owen glared at him. "I mean it..." And with that he jumped back on his landspeeder and headed for his own homestead.  
  
Ben merely smiled. He could not hide most of the truth from Luke. He had a right to know.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Are you insane?!" Bail exclaimed when Leia and Jed approached him that night. "Do you know how many scouts and spies and who knows what are out scouring the galaxy for Jedi and-" He stopped at a sharp glance coming from Jed who had been staring out the window, expecting this. He was an unusual Jedi. "...and...other... Jedi?"  
  
Leia stared at Bail, confused. Jed stepped in. "No we're not insane but we are looking for a little adventure..." He winked at Leia who grinned. "I guess in other terms it would put us in the category of insanity."  
  
"Please father? I miss my grandparents and my Auntie Sola and my cousins and my Uncle Jar Jar! Just this once and I won't go anywhere else until I'm all grown up." Leia pleaded.  
  
Bail sighed heavily. "Leia..." He gritted his teeth, trying to come up with an excuse for her not to go but nothing came. 'Well I guess I owe it to her, having kept her cooped up within the city, not allowing her to explore or do anything at all!' "Only if you promise to come straight back after staying for a day or two." It still was not a good idea to him.  
  
"We promise!" Leia said and hugged Bail. "Thank you so much. I'm going to start packing!" She bounded happily out of the room.  
  
Bail stood up and spoke quickly to Jed. "PLEASE keep her from harm and from the public eye."  
  
Jed looked at him straight in the eye. "You have my solemn vow."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Home again, home again, to go to rest. By hearth and heart, house and nest." Padme's voice echoed in Leia's thoughts as she slept. She had recited a children's rhyme to Leia many times before her bedtime when she was younger.  
  
'I'm returning home...but just for awhile.' Leia thought. A few weeks had passed by and she was leaving the next morning, bright and early. She and Jed were going alone, so as not to arouse unwanted attention.  
  
The hours passed by, the moon drifting in and out of the clouds. Finally, the sun rose on the east. It was dawn and Jed was already up and ready, getting his starship ready for the long trip.  
  
Luraia came in with Shaye in her arms, to wake Leia up. "Time to go, Leia. Jed is at the hangar waiting for you."  
  
Leia groaned.  
  
"You can sleep on the way." Luraia set Shaye on the floor and picked up Leia's bags and dropped them next to the doorway.  
  
"I'm up." Leia got out of bed. "Good Morning Shaye!" She called brightly to the baby who gurgled in delight. She quickly got ready in the refresher unit.  
  
Soon she was at the hangar wiping away tears as she said good- bye to her adopted parents. "Don't worry, it's only for a couple of weeks and we'll see each other again!" Mrs. Organa said gently. Leia nodded, remembering how her mother had reassured her that they would be seeing Luke again someday.  
  
Bail said his farewell and turned to Jed. "Take good care of her." He said.  
  
Jed nodded and kissed his wife and son good-bye and carried Leia's luggage into the starship, which was called the Silver Shadow. The sleek starship glided out of the hangar and headed into space. "We should be there in about a week but that is of course the main standards for a "normal" starship." Jed announced cockily. "In my ship, we should be there in a matter of days, specifically four days. Perhaps even three...and a half." The stars whizzed by as they entered hyperspace.  
  
"I'm going to my room to sleep." Leia said and Jed nodded.  
  
"I'll either be in my own room or playing some sort of game against the computer." He indicated another compartment. "Maybe I'll actually beat that computer this time..." He didn't play games much.  
  
Leia giggled and retreated to her room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"And this here is what you use to control the speed of your landspeeder." Owen was telling Luke. It wasn't Luke's first lesson since Anakin had taught him all the parts of a landspeeder and a starship but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Owen looked excited showing him all the parts and components of his landspeeder. Luke just smiled.  
  
"Well that's it for today, Luke. What say we take a trip into Mos Espa?" Owen asked him.  
  
"Can we? I've never been there before."  
  
"Sure. Your aunt will be coming too. It's really no different from Mos Eisley. Nothing fancy, nothing to see. I've got to pick up some spare parts." Owen replied. It was noon and the sun beat down upon their backs. Nothing like the cool and exotic atmosphere of Naboo but Luke had gotten used to the heat and was a quick learner when it came to moisture farming. He also had a certain knack for fixing things.  
  
Owen got into a much larger landspeeder, able to hold at least four people. Beru sat beside him and Luke sat in the back. He shielded his eyes from the harsh wind with bits of sand in it. Still, it was kind of a cool wind.  
  
Soon they reached the town of Mos Espa, full of filth-ridden criminals, space pilots and pirates, smugglers, and slaves. 'Exactly like Mos Eisley.' Luke thought with disappointment. 'Oh well, I'll just explore and hang around until Uncle Owen is ready to go. Maybe I'll tag along with him to the parts shop.'  
  
Owen parked the speeder in one of the hangars, hoping no one would take off with it. Luke followed Owen and his aunt was right behind him. "Well, I'm going to go look at the shops." Beru announced.  
  
Owen nodded. "Luke, want to come with me?"  
  
Luke nodded, smiling. Owen smiled back and the two males said good-bye to Beru and she walked in the direction of the small markets and Owen and Luke headed into the throng of humans and aliens.  
  
They reached a familiar looking shop, where the owner of the shop was arguing with a customer of his. The language he heard was unfamiliar to him. "Huttese." Owen whispered as they entered the shop.  
  
The customer, an alien clad in fur stomped past them, muttering vulgar things under his breath. Luke's eyes widened. 'He must be feeling really hot out there, all that fur.' He turned his attention back to his uncle who was conversing in Huttese to the owner of the shop.  
  
The owner had a gruff voice, and he looked old. He was stout in size, hovering over the ground, his skin a blue color. Small wings flapped, and he seemed to be pointing outside, near the back of the shop where pit droids were visible, moving junk around.  
  
Owen nodded to the alien. "Come Luke." Luke followed him and at that moment, the old alien took notice of him.  
  
"Huh?" His face wrinkled with confusion. He had recognized Owen Lars, son of Cliegg Lars, but the boy...he seemed so familiar. "Who's this boy?"  
  
Owen frowned. "I don't see what that has to do with the parts I need." He stepped forward, giving the owner a warning glance.  
  
The owner blinked at the boy and then turned back to Owen. "Ah yes! Yes! Come on to the back of the shop. I'll show you some new parts and generators we just got in..."  
  
Luke followed them out into the back. There were large piles of pretty much useless junk everywhere. Owen looked at Luke. "Stay around here. Look around if you want."  
  
Luke obeyed and began to pick at some parts and panels and brushed off sand from some other things. The owner, Watto, [a/n: Wasn't hard at all to figure out. ;)] flew to him. "You, what's your name?" He asked, his tone harsh.  
  
Luke stared back at him, suspicious. "Luke."  
  
Watto was not satisfied. "Are you Owen's boy?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Owen is my uncle..." He wondered if he should say anymore.  
  
"Luke what?"  
  
Luke looked around for his uncle. "Um...Skywalk-"  
  
"Watto!" Owen said sharply. "I'll take these. And that is all for today." He added in a firm voice, eyes narrowed at Watto.  
  
"Aye! We'll go back in th' shop and you can pay up there." Watto answered shortly, smirking. Money was his business, his love.  
  
Luke quickly caught up to Owen, casting a curious glance back at Watto. 'Skywalk, eh?' Watto thought, trying to place the name. Owen and Luke had already left the shop, their parts already paid for. 'Skywalk, Skywalk,...Skywalker!' Watto floated out of his shop, catching just a glimpse of the two. "Whatdya know...another Skywalker."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Owen met up with Beru, who had bought a basket of fruit for the trip home and for later. She handed Luke a piece. "Almost done." She said, looking admirably at some garments.  
  
Luke took a bite and got permission to wonder around by himself. Owen permitted him to do so as long as he stayed within sight. Luke by-passed several people. "Gee, it's crowded-oof!" He stumbled back, but a hand caught his own.  
  
"Sorry about that." A dark skinned man apologized and then froze. "Annie?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Meanwhile, the Silver Shadow left hyperspace with a jolt. Jed leaped out of bed, hoping it wasn't too serious. He dashed towards the cockpit, slowing down to a halt. They certainly weren't in Naboo's star system. A large ship, only known as a Star Destroyer, with the name of The Annihilator, so aptly named.  
  
Leia came out of her own room. "Jed, what's wrong?" She was thrown against the wall as Jed took control of the ship and swerved to avoid colliding with the Annihilator again.  
  
"Whew! We didn't get hit bad. This girl can take anything!" A half smile spread across his face. "We seem to have run into...trouble." Leia gasped at the size of the ship. She wondered how they were able to escape with just minimum damage.  
  
A cold voice spoke through the intercom. "Identify yourself."  
  
Jed took a deep breath and Leia gulped.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A/N: I can't remember a Star Destroyer called the Annihilator. I remember other names...well if it's taken, I did not know. Time to get back to those SW novels and EU novels. Also, you can probably guess who Luke ran into. I didn't read Ghost of Tatooine yet though.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. =) 


	8. Jawas & Naboo

A/N: Don't own SW. Here is chapter eight. This is the last chapter where Luke and Leia will be nine years old.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
"Er...pardon?" Luke asked politely. "Did you call me 'Annie'?" 'Now why would someone call me a girl's name?'  
  
The man shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's just...you remind me of someone from long ago."  
  
"I remind you of a girl?" Luke blurted out. "Oh, sorry."  
  
The man chuckled. "No, you remind me of a boy I knew from many years ago. His name was Anakin but everyone who knew him from here, called him Annie."  
  
"Anakin?" Luke echoed. "Anakin Skywalker?" He had a funny feeling that this man was talking about his dad. He knew his father had been born on Tatooine and had grown up there.  
  
The man gasped. "Why, yes. You know him?"  
  
"Know him? He's my father!" Luke smiled.  
  
"Your f-father?" The man stammered. 'Annie has a son!' "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Luke."  
  
"My name is Kitster. I was a friend of your father's. Before he left that is and I have not heard from him or about him for the past..." Kitster thought for a moment. "Oh about 20 years, or less. Nothing about his mother either." He frowned, thinking. The suns bore down on their backs.  
  
Luke looked down at the ground. "My grandmother is gone."  
  
Kitster's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Luke."  
  
Luke nodded. "Thanks. I didn't know her though. I wish I did."  
  
"She was a kind woman." Kitster offered, hoping to cheer the young boy up. "She had such high hopes for Annie er-Anakin and wanted the best for him. I remember how worried she was when he raced in the Boonta Eve Podrace." A thought struck him. "Say, who is your mother?"  
  
"My mother's name is Padme." Luke answered, not knowing she had died. "She's living on another planet with my twin sister."  
  
"Oh!" Kitster nodded, unsure of what to say. He remembered Padme. The crowd was starting to thin out a little. One person stepped between them. "Here- let's go over there so we can talk without any interruptions." Kitster indicated a wall space, wanting to hear more. "So tell me, where is your father? Is he here?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "No, he was...killed." Tears started to fill his eyes once again. "Killed by someone named Palpatine and a Dark Jedi named Darth Vader."  
  
Kitster stared at him for a second. "Annie became a Jedi Knight..." He murmured. "Well, who are you with here on Tatooine if your mother is not here?"  
  
"I'm here with my Aunt and Uncle." Luke looked around. "They're around here somewhere. I asked if I could go walk around and I was allowed to. Just as long as I'm within their sight." He felt comfortable with Kitster. Something was telling him that he was no threat to him. "Anyway, what's a podrace?"  
  
Kitster smiled. "Many aliens and very, very few humans race in small pods of their own design for three laps through an extremely dangerous course. Your father was the only human to race in one, and at nine years old too!" He looked at the sky, wondering why Luke was separated from his mother and sister. He didn't ask though, as it was none his business.  
  
"Luke? Luke!" Beru made her way through the crowd, spotting Luke. "I thought I'd lost you-oh! Who is this?" She looked at Kitster, who smiled politely, not wanting to give her the idea that he was a criminal or something.  
  
"Aunt Beru, this is Kitster, an old friend of my father's. Kitster, this is my Aunt Beru and that's my Uncle Owen." He pointed to Owen who wasn't far behind. He glanced at Kitster suspiciously.  
  
"Hello." Kitster offered his hand. Both Beru and Owen shook it. "I was just talking with your nephew about Anakin."  
  
Owen nodded. "Anakin was my step-brother." He squinted at the brightness of the suns. "Luke, it's time to go. Nice meeting you, Kitster." Owen said.  
  
Beru smiled warmly. "Yes. I guess you must've told Luke some stories of his father from when he was younger."  
  
"Yes." Kitster agreed. "Our time was short though. Well," Kitster glanced down at Luke. "Hopefully our paths will cross again and we can talk more."  
  
Luke grinned. "Well, I can't wait. It was fun hearing about my dad. I miss him a lot."  
  
Kitster watched the humans and aliens by-passing them. "Well then," He exhaled. "Farewell Luke, Owen, Beru." He smiled at them, gave a wave, and then disappeared within the crowd.  
  
"Bye." Luke said quietly.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Repeat, identify yourself." The same voice barked.  
  
Leia stood behind Jed, who was in the pilot's seat, debating whether to answer or not. His other choice was to make a quick getaway but he didn't want to risk the young princess's life. "I am an old space pilot heading for Corellia to drop off some...products and spare parts." His voice was low and he hated to lie but he had to in this situation. A Jedi should not lie but they can use mind tricks. He grinned. A mind trick would do more than help his pathetic excuse seem true.  
  
"What kind of products and spare parts?" The same voice questioned.  
  
Jed called upon the Force, drew it around him to conceal himself and Leia, and answered, pushing on the man's mind aboard the Annihilator. "The products and spare parts are really of no concern to you." It was a bold statement but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
There was a pause. Jed continued on. "I'll be heading off now."  
  
"Yes...you may go on with your business." The voice seemed distant. Jed sighed in relief. He was glad he didn't sense a certain presence aboard. If Vader had been on that Star Destroyer, he really would've had his work cut out for him. Of course, they did not know if he was on there or not...  
  
Jed shut off the intercom system and set the controls and coordinates for Naboo. "I still can't understand why we came out of hyperspace and how we did not crash into their shield." He shook his head as they went into lightspeed. "Strange."  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Luke and his aunt and uncle reached the Lars Homestead, a large, brown, rusty sandcrawler was about 30 meters or so away from the homestead. It was dusk, but there was just enough light for Owen to do business with the Jawas. "Luke, ever see a Jawa?" Owen took Luke with him.  
  
"I've heard of them but I've never seen one." Luke narrowed his eyes at the Sandcrawler.  
  
"They sell droids for a living basically. They come along here once in awhile. We have good timing; I'm in need of some new droids. Darn buckets of metal that we have already are slacking and starting to break down." Owen sighed in frustration. "I hate doing business with Jawas and having to ask the droids a million questions. Just can't get good help these days."  
  
Luke hid a smile. A large ramp was lowered and small creatures, the tallest being Luke's height, were chattering in their own language, pointing at Owen and Luke and bringing droids down the ramp. The droids were set in a line, all turned on, and the Jawas were eager to sell them all. Owen conversed with one Jawa, pointing at one of the tall droids.  
  
Luke studied the Jawas. They were very short and had golden glowing eyes surrounded by darkness as their faces were hidden. They also wore dark brown cloaks. One came up to him and jabbered in the language, unknown to Luke. "Uh, hello?" He didn't understand the Jawa. Owen came to rescue and spoke to the Jawa sharply. "Uncle Owen what was he saying?"  
  
"He was asking you if any of the droids were of interest to you. Suspects you're a new customer. Careful, they can sell you a real piece of junk if you don't know what you're looking for." Owen answered, one droid following them as they headed back to the homestead. Tatoo I and Tatoo II were just settling into the horizon.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Silver Shadow flew just above the tall trees of Naboo, looking for a place to land in secret. There was a mist on the ground as they landed into a clearing. Small creatures scattered, the starship posing a threat to their area.  
  
The ramp lowered and Jed stepped out cautiously. He was dressed in his usual Jedi garb but his lightsaber was carefully hidden and his Jedi robe was replaced with a dark forest green poncho. His alert green eyes darted from the right to the left, sensing life everywhere. "The lake leading to Otoh Gunga is near." Jed spoke softly. "We landed in the perfect spot."  
  
Behind him, Leia popped out, wearing long pants, boots, and a tunic bearing the royal colors of the House of Alderaan. She smiled, recognizing the scenery of the world she was born on. "Guess we'll be seeing Jar Jar first then." She followed Jed through the thick forest. Chirps and screeches were heard throughout the exotic woods.  
  
"Hold it." Jed stopped, sensing another life form ahead. A tall familiar gangly creature wearing a long robe was feasting on some sort of clam. He was just visible through the branches. "I think we've found our gungan." Jed whispered. The two humans treaded through the swamp-like floor of the forest.  
  
Jar Jar looked up in alarm. "Whosa dere?" He mistakenly blurted out. Jed and Leia came out from the trees and Jar Jar shrieked in surprise. "Leia? LEIA? Is it yousa? It is! It is!" Jar Jar ran towards her, tripping onto the ground. "What yousa doin' here?"  
  
Uncle Jar Jar!" Leia helped him off the ground and then hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you! I came to visit!" She answered enthusiastically.  
  
"For short period of time." Jed clarified.  
  
Jar Jar looked at him. "Who are yousa?" He stared at Jed and something in his memory came back to live. Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker... "Yousa a Jedi! Mesa no believin'. Mesa thought all da Jedi were goners!"  
  
"Well not this one. Yet anyway."  
  
"Jar Jar, this is my friend, Jed Willston." Leia introduced him. Jed offered a hand. Jar Jar shook it enthusiastically.  
  
"Yousa protectin' Leia!" Jar Jar declared. "Mesa happy knowin' she's alright. Say, where bein' your mother?"  
  
Leia looked sad. "My mother has passed away, Uncle." Padme's family had been told but they never told Jar Jar.  
  
Jar Jar looked shocked. Then his ears and eyes drooped. "Mesa sorry ta hear dat." He then hugged Leia again.  
  
Jed cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we've got to get to Leia's grandparent's place and then leave right away. I promised Senator Organa we'd return right away. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jar Jar."  
  
Jar Jar nodded, delighted. "Mesa be seein' you again someday!" He said to Leia.  
  
Leia grinned. "I hope so."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jed and Leia were heading back to the Silver Shadow after visiting Ruwee and Jobal. They were in the outskirts of Theed. "Time to head home." Jed spoke and suddenly stopped. He grabbed Leia and pushed her into an alley. He joined her and then poked his head cautiously around the wall, narrowing his eyes. Nothing was there but he sensed danger. "The Annihilator has landed..." He whispered and Leia felt fear overtake her. She quickly calmed down when a feeling so peaceful and soothing settled upon her, telling her it would be alright. She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for further instruction.  
  
Apparently Darth Vader had been on The Annihilator and had not sensed Jed due to the Force shield Jed had created around Leia and himself. Now the Dark Lord stepped down from the ramp. Jed knew all that was going on even though he could not see the ship. He suddenly realized he had forgotten something. The Force shield. "Blast." He muttered under his breath. Vader was here on Naboo, after noticing the odd moment between Jed and the crewmember on the ship. Vader had sensed something amiss. He had ordered the ship to be tracked down and it had taken him to Naboo. The homeworld of a woman he had forgotten, a memory pushed back.  
  
"Come on. We've got to go now." Jed emphasized and took a hold of Leia's hand and they raced down the alley and out into the trees. The newly assigned army of stormtroopers was already patrolling down the streets, looking for the inhabitants of the Silver Shadow.  
  
Leia ran as fast as she could, not being able to match the speed of Jed himself. She stumbled and fell into a puddle of swamp water. Jed pulled her to her feet and they continued to make a run for the Silver Shadow.  
  
Meanwhile, Vader looked in the direction of that same forest, immediately sensing a familiar presence. He didn't know Jed but he certainly knew Leia but he could not make out her location for there were many other familiar beings on Naboo...  
  
Finally Jed could see the silver covering of his starship. "Almost there." He sputtered, wincing as a branch hit the side of his face. Leia was breathing hard.  
  
They entered the ship and Jed jumped into the pilot's seat. "Come on, come on!" He expressed his frustration by pounding on the panel as the ship rose steadily above the trees. "Are you strapped in?" He said to Leia who was behind him.  
  
"Yes." A tear slid down her cheek slowly. She was leaving Naboo once again, probably never to return.  
  
As the ship headed into space, Jed summoned the Force again, creating the same shield. "Hang on." He punched in the coordinates for Alderaan and they entered lightspeed, unbeknownst to Vader.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Luke was bored. It was night and he was allowed to stay up for a bit. He gazed at the objects and odd little things on his desk. He had been trying to fix a couple of parts and was still working on them. He sighed and reached for one of the parts. To his surprise and delight, the part raced to his hand as if pushed by some unseen force...  
  
Luke grinned. He remembered the Force. His dad had taught him a little bit about it when he was 5. He didn't use it then though...until now. He tried again but nothing happened. He didn't know how he had used the Force for the first object. 'What did dad tell me? Oh yeah, stretch out with your feelings...' He closed his eyes and tried to do just that. Still nothing. "Guess I need more practice. I'll have to visit Ben again sometime." He said aloud and sighed again. "There's nothing to do around here. I can't wait till I'm old enough to handle a speeder. I'll also be able to protect myself too." He decided to turn in. He lay his head down and dreamt of becoming just like his dad...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Vader soon found himself at the Naberrie house. Ruwee was just going into his home when he stopped cold at the sight of Vader. The tall Dark Jedi, the feeling of power he carried, and the haunting sound of his breathing. "Where are the children?" Vader demanded.  
  
Ruwee shook his head. "They're not here." Fear pierced his body, and his breathing quickened. He knew what had happened to Anakin. He backed against the wall. His family was inside but they did not hear what was going on outside.  
  
Vader stepped forward. "Tell me where they are then." He stepped closer. Ruwee shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell you." He had never been so terrified in his entire life.  
  
Vader put his gloved hand to the other man's throat and pushed him up against the wall. Ruwee was shaking and now could not breathe very well. "I am warning you..." Vader began choking him, using the Dark Side of the Force to increase the strength but he let go once he saw Ruwee would not be saying anything. Ruwee fell to the ground, gasping for air. Vader walked away swiftly, his black cape blowing out from him slightly. No time was to be wasted. He had other things to do. He would find the twins. Sooner or later.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Much appreciated. 


	9. The Accident

**A/N: I do not own SW. **

* * *

"YAHOO!" Fifteen year old Luke Skywalker grinned as he flew his T-16 over the rugged terrain of Tatooine's small canyons. His best friend, Biggs, was right beside him, smiling just as broadly as Luke was. The two came to Metta Drop they disappeared from sight.

Luke felt his spirits soar. He loved flying, which was no surprise. The expertise, ability, and skill of a pro-pilot ran strong in his blood and he knew it. Which was precisely why he had challenged Biggs. They were both exceptionally good pilots.

They raced alongside each other, dangerously close. The rock formations whizzed by, giving off a dizzying sensation but that didn't faze Luke. He kept right on going, not wanting to lose to Biggs.

The two T-16 Skyhoppers increased speed. Soon they came to a well

known location: Beggar's Canyon. Luke allowed a small smile and decided to pull off a stunt, just to impress Biggs. He and Biggs were coming to end of the canyon and that's when he did it. His smile faded when he realized he was in trouble. The T-16 crashed into the ground, however it did not throw Luke out of the small ship or kill him. The Skyhopper was damaged so much; repairing it was not possible.

Biggs brought his Skyhopper to a halt and flew back to where Luke had crashed. Luke was still in his seat, dazed from the shock and impact. Finally, he pulled himself together. "Uncle Owen isn't going to like this..." Luke muttered under his breath as he tried to pull himself out.

Biggs ran over to smoldering T-16. "Luke!" Worry filled Biggs he tried to see through the smoke if Luke was alright. He heard a cough and saw a hand reach out. He sighed in relief. "Luke! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I can't say the same for my T-16." Luke answered dryly. He coughed several times and Biggs brought him away from the wreck. "My uncle is gonna kill me!"

"You are one lucky guy." Biggs commented. "You got away without so much as a scratch!" Biggs couldn't wait to tell Deak, Windy, Cammie, and Fixer about this unfortunate yet awesome (in their minds) turn of events.

Luke smiled. He and Biggs were really good buddies. "So...I guess this means I won because I was ahead of you before I crashed."

"What?" Biggs shook his head. "I don't think so. We were neck and neck and I would've won had you not crashed." He smirked.

"Yeah right." Luke chuckled and gazed at the horizon. "I have to be home soon. Got room for me?"

"Yeah, come on." Biggs brushed his jet-black hair out of his eyes and the two friends walked over to the remaining Skyhopper.

Luke hid a smile. "Don't worry Biggs. Maybe next time you'll win."

Biggs laughed and shook his head. "You're funny, Luke. Real funny."

As they flew over the sandy landscape of Tatooine, they talked about the future. "When I turn 18, I'm sending in my application to the Imperial Academy." Biggs was saying. "I don't want to be stuck on this planet forever. How about you?"

"I don't want to either. I was planning on going to the Academy too. I haven't talked to my uncle about it yet. He's too concerned with harvesting season and all the work and chores I have to do. He doesn't like adventure. He doesn't like excitement. He's not like me at all." Luke answered grimly. "I'm more like my father."

Biggs already knew that Luke's father was dead or so he thought. "What was your old man like?"

Luke thought for a moment and then smiled faintly, recalling fond memories. "He was the best, Biggs. I wish you could've met him. He was the best pilot and Jedi in the galaxy. He grew up here too."

"The best, huh?"

"Yeah...the best."

FLASHBACK

Luke was two years old and he felt like he was actually flying. True he hadn't quite grasped the subject of what flying really was but it was a nice feeling he was enjoying at the moment. "Hang on!" His father, Anakin Skywalker, held him high above his head, running through the grassy landscape of Naboo. Anakin wore his Jedi tunic but his shirt was loose and hanging open slightly.

In the distance, Padme cradled Leia, singing to her.

Luke laughed as Anakin brought him swooping down and then Anakin lay down on the ground, holding Luke on his chest. "Did you like that? Huh?" Anakin grinned, seeming very happy to be a father. Luke was his son, a permanent part of him.

"Yes." The word came as a lisp. The two laughed. That was one of the most wonderful times of his life that Luke had ever experienced.

END OF FLASHBACK

Out of his daydream, Luke exited the small ship and said bye to Biggs. He turned to the homestead and squared his shoulders. 'Time to tell Uncle Owen.' He headed into the dining area where Beru was just setting out supper. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were still bright, showing optimism. Owen was seated already, looking more stern, telling Beru about an argument he had had with a farmer. "So I told him-Luke! Where've you been?" Owen eyed Luke's dirty appearance.

"Uh...Biggs and I were out flying around Beggar's Canyon." Luke answered.

"You shouldn't go there. It's dangerous." Owen said sternly.

Beru noticed a cut on his hand. "What happened?"

Luke followed her gaze and saw the cut he had received from climbing out of the T-16. "Oh, I kinda, um, crashed the Hopper and..." His voice kept going lower and lower.

"You what!" Owen frowned at him. "You almost killed yourself! I swear, I'll never understand what drives you young people to go so fast..." Owen himself had forgotten what it was like. He had no time for fun or some other form of entertainment.

Luke held his head down in shame as he seated himself at the table. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"How can you? You don't have your T-16 anymore!" Owen shook his head.

The three began to eat, Beru bringing up another topic of conversation. 'Oh well.' Luke thought. 'At least I have a toy version of the T-16...'

"Leia? Can you take me to the lake? Mom says I can't go without an adult and she and dad are sleeping right now." Eight year old Shaye asked fifteen year old Leia. They were eating lunch in the dining hall, which was empty of all other people at the moment. "I know you're not an adult but I know mom will trust you." The boy had short, spiked blonde hair and a familiar twinkle in his green eyes.

Leia smiled. "Sure." Her long brown hair was pulled back into a tight braid. She had learned much over the past years. Just like Luke, she had accepted her new life and had only lost memories of her past before Alderaan.

"Yes! Hurry and finish your food!" Shaye jumped up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

Leia nodded and continued to eat. Her mind was crammed with so much information to memorize. Taking a break would do her good.

"Leia!" Bail smiled and walked over to his "daughter". "Where are you off to, today?"

"Shaye and I are going to the lake for a bit."

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yes, father." Leia replied, sighing. "Don't worry. I know I'll do well on that test."

"I should hope so." Bail said.

"Mom? Dad?" Shaye called, walking into the small apartment that was apart of the Royal Mansion of the Organas mostly because Luraia had her duty to guide and help take care of Leia.

Jed groaned, feeling very tired from a lack of sleep. He had been feeling uneasy for the past couple of days. Something had been bothering him but he wouldn't tell anyone...yet. Beside him, Luraia opened her eyes. She was off duty at the time and decided to get some sleep as well. "Go see what he wants." Luraia murmured sleepily.

Jed sighed. "And you say I'm lazy..." He muttered and smirked. "I'll remember this!" He declared and entered the main room. "What is it?"

"Leia and I are going to the lake, okay?" Shaye said. "Is that okay?"

Jed nodded. "How long are you going to be?" He could sense Shaye's eagerness. Jed would have trained his son himself but it was too much of a risk. The Empire had grown and expanded across the galaxy. For the time being, Vader did not know of Jed or Ben. Or Yoda.

"An hour?" Shaye asked hopefully.

"And a half." Jed added. "Don't go too deep."

"I won't." Shaye left their home. Jed exhaled heavily. He wanted his son to have as much freedom and fun as he could. If the Empire grew stronger, such fun would not be possible.

"Hey look! The Arrandas are here!" Shaye waved to two young friends of his, Tash and Zak Arranda. They waved back and Leia and Shaye entered the water.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Leia asked Shaye as they splashed around in the lake. Other families were visible along the man-made beach.

"I don't know." Shaye said thoughtfully. "Being a Jedi would be cool! But it isn't something I want to do."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just...don't think I'd be very good at it." Shaye answered glumly.

"Don't say that. You can be good at anything you want."

"Plus it's not my main interest."

"What is your main interest?"

"Well, I wanted to make the designs for starships." Shaye answered. "I like going to all the hangars in the city and watching starships landing. And my dad taught me stuff about his ship too."

"I can understand that." Leia said. The Force ran strong in her blood like Shaye but becoming a Jedi wasn't something she really wanted to become in life. She had other plans but she respected the fact that it was a part of her heritage. "Does Jed-your dad know?"

Shaye looked down at the water. "No because I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's a Jedi too."

"Well I think you should tell him how you feel. He won't be angry with you. Everyone is different and I know he'll support you in your decision." Leia splashed him a little.

Shaye beamed and splashed her back. "Thanks Leia."

Leia grinned. "Anytime."


	10. Boonta Eve

**A/N: Don't own SW.**

* * *

"Luraia, I want you to return to Iego." Two weeks had passed since Leia and Shaye had gone swimming. "And take Shaye with you. I must remain here." Jed ordered his wife, taking out a couple of bags. "It's not safe here anymore."

"What?" Luraia gasped. "Are you serious?"

Jed nodded grimly. "That way, you won't be at risk there. The mysterious mountains of the fourth moon of Iego will protect you with their magical power."

"But what about Leia!" Luraia cried. "She should come too. She can be protected there-"

"No!" Jed spun around to face her. "That is not her destiny. She must stay here. I will stay as long as I can, for it is not my destiny either to stay here forever. I will come to Iego when my task is done." He said firmly and held her as she cried. "Everything will be fine."

Luraia sobbed. "I love you. I love Shaye. But I love Leia too and I can't leave her knowing Vader could find her!"

"I know." Jed whispered, feeling depressed as well. "It's the only way."

Luraia sniffed. "There must be some other way! There has to be! Oh Jed, what if she finds out that Vader is her father!"

"Ssh!" Jed looked around, hoping Leia or Shaye had not heard. "She will find out eventually but she doesn't have to right now!" He sighed. "Go say your good-byes. I have escorts waiting in the hanger for you and Shaye. You are leaving today. Go, I'll pack your things." Luraia left their apartment and Jed shook his head. "May the Force be with us all."

Luke sat at the dinner table. He had finished his chores late and was eating a late supper. Beru had gone to bed and Owen was outside, working on some machines.

Luke looked at an empty cup sitting on the counter. 'The Force...' He thought and decided to try and use it again. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all things. He pictured the cup and pushed it with his mind. He heard a sound and opened his eyes. The cup looked like it was still in the same position. 'I'll keep my eyes open this time.' He thought and tried to clear his mind again and pushed at the cup with a single thought. It moved! His eyes widened. He did it again. After about ten tries, the cup was now by the wall. 'Whew! With a little practice I can maybe move and lift other things!' He thought, beaming.

"Luke!" Owen had seen the last push. He went right up to Luke and banged on the tabletop again. "Don't EVER try that again!" He glared daggers at Luke.

"Why not?" Luke shot back.

Owen just shook his head and stormed out of the room. He had almost revealed the true reason why he did not want Luke to become a Jedi.

2 years pass

"Leia, I feel that you are ready to..." Bail paused, smiling. He was so proud of her. "I feel you are ready to join politics for real."

"For real? You mean, I can join the senate?" Seventeen year old Leia grinned despite herself. "I'm not old enough though." Her grin faded.

"I don't see why not. Your mother became Queen of Naboo at age fourteen. You are only a few years older than that. You've proven that you can handle political matters." Bail declared. "You will be accompanying me to Coruscant next week."

She smiled and left for her room. She entered and walked over to a holophoto that was by her dresser. It was picture of her mother. She smiled at her mother. "My dream has finally come true."

"Aunt Beru? I'm going over to Bigg's 'stead." Luke called as headed outside.

"Okay but be back before supper. Your uncle will probably be needing you." Beru called back. She was cleaning the kitchen.

"I will!" Luke dashed over to his landspeeder. The last time they talked, Biggs had mentioned the Boonta Eve annual podrace.

The wind was strong today so Luke put on some goggles to protect his eyes from the sand that was pelting his face. The wind whipped at his clothing and the sun, as usual, shone brightly as ever. Finally, he could see the Darklighter Homestead in the distance. It was a little fancier than the Lars Homestead but that didn't matter to Luke...much. He was slightly jealous of Biggs because he was allowed to go to places further than home and he was allowed to leave for the Imperial Academy next year. Luke, however, could not go.

He half wished there were still Jedi around. Then he could study and train in the ways of a Jedi and fulfill his dream of becoming just his father. Of course, with his new life, that would never happen.

Biggs was outside when Luke arrived. Obviously he had been expecting Luke. He was dressed in more formal clothes, a goatee and moustache already on his smiling face. "Hey Luke! You're just in time! Remember the Boonta Eve race I told you about? Well, it's today and I wanted you to come! So...want to come?" He chuckled.

'Do I want to come? OF COURSE I WANT TO COME!' Luke screamed in his mind. "Gee, I don't know Biggs. My Uncle will probably yell at me for coming home so late."

"It's early morning. We'll be back before supper. You always have to be back before supper!" Biggs shook his head. "I bet you're just hollowing for freedom!"

Luke grinned. "I am but yeah, I guess I'll go."

"Great! Leave your speeder here and we'll go in mine. I'll pay for any food we just may eat over there. Think of it as our last outing before I leave." Biggs and Luke walked over to Bigg's landspeeder.

"Oh yeah, you're leaving in six months." Luke murmured grimly. He would miss his friend. He wondered if he would ever find another friend as good as Biggs.

"I wish you could come." Biggs said sadly as they flew over the sandy terrain. "It's gonna be lonely there without you."

Luke nodded. "Here too but don't you worry! Someday I am going to leave this planet for good. I've got my whole life ahead of me!"

They reached Mos Espa and Biggs guided his speeder towards the parking area. "Come on, let's go find a good seat." The two jumped out of the vehicle and jogged over to the stands. Over half the seats were filled and Luke and Biggs just managed to get two spaces in the middle section in the second row. "This is a lucky find!"

"It sure is!" Luke glanced at his surroundings. So many humans and so many species of aliens. It seemed like the whole galaxy was there!

A particularly overweight alien sat down right next to Biggs. Luke hid his grin as Biggs winced at the terrible stench coming from the alien.

The fat alien spoke to the two boys as if they were old friends. "You know, I don't know why I bother coming to these races. There hasn't been a good one since the days of the Old Republic! Back when a young human boy raced against Sebulba. Now that was a good one!" He laughed, a peculiar rumble coming from his stomach.

"I see." Biggs said, trying to stifle his laugh. Luke almost burst out laughing.

The alien spoke to someone else while Luke leaned over to whisper in Bigg's ear. "He was friendly. Don't judge a guy by his smell!" He chuckled while Biggs playfully hit him in the shoulder and shook his head, grinning.

Soon the race was underway. A Dug named Hekula had gained the lead in such a familiar way...

"Who is that?" Luke heard Biggs ask the alien guy.

"Why that's Hekula, the son of Sebulba. He's been winning these races ever since his old man quit. Guess the memory of losing to that Skywalker boy still hangs on his head." Luke's ears perked at the mention of a Skywalker.

'He must mean my dad.' Luke thought as he and Biggs watched the race through a view screen.

One of the racers in the middle of the group was very skilled. He was an alien too but he was in danger of being sabotaged by Hekula if he got any closer. The pods raced through Jag Crag Gorge. One of the pods crashed after misjudging a turn and another was hit by the blast. Luke flinched as the crash filled the screen. It was the third lap now.

The screen switched to another section of the group. The front section. The skilled alien, known as Sheran, was closing the distance between Hekula. From the introductions, Hekula was representing Tatooine. No humans were in the race.

Hekula noticed this and increased his speed but not before releasing spare parts to pester Sheran. It was his first racer to cheat on. The others had just crashed from bad piloting.

'I can't let this happen.' Luke thought and tried to reach out with the Force. He had practiced secretly over the years and was getting quite good. If he could just move those objects...

He felt the Force flowing through him once again and he willed the objects to move and be cast aside. He knew it was successful when he heard the crowd cheer. He opened his eyes and looked at the view screen. Sheran was still on Hekula's trail and soon passed him, gaining speed as he did.

"AND SHERAN WINS THE RACE!" The announcer cried and there was a deafening roar of cheers.

Biggs cheered as well, standing up with the crowd. Luke grinned and clapped his hands loudly. It had felt good preventing someone from being killed. True, it was basically helping the guy win but Luke didn't care at the moment.

Luke arrived back at the Lars Homestead. He had made it about an hour before the usual evening mealtime. He ate, did some last minute chores and headed for bed. The race was probably the only excitement he would ever have. 'Another dull day tomorrow.' Luke thought sleepily.


	11. Until We Meet Again

**A/N: Don't own SW.**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Thirty-six year old Jedi Master Jed Willston asked Leia. The royal starship was landing on Coruscant, near the Senate Chambers and he was in the pilot seat. Leia was sitting behind him, wanting to see Coruscant.

Leia was dressed in a navy blue long sleeved dress complete with a short navy vest over the dress. Her hair was done up in a long braid and she resembled her mother so closely you would have though Senator Amidala had been resurrected. "Of course I'm nervous. I've never been so nervous in my life!" She shook her head at Jed's grin.

"I suppose that was a rather ridiculous question." Jed eased the starship onto the platform. "There we go..." He murmured. No one was there to greet the party. But then, nobody greeted anyone anymore in the Senate. No Chancellor but an Emperor and he was going to be there to listen to the pleas of some of the still free systems. And his right hand man was most likely going to be there as well. "I hope you realize that Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader are going to be there."

"I know." Leia nodded. She got out of her crashwebbing and went to look for Bail. "They are the center point of my uneasiness."

Bail, Leia, Jed, and a few other representatives and assistants stepped onto the ramp and made their way to the Senate entrance. Bail leaned to whisper into his adopted daughter's ear. "Stay calm no matter what. Some can sense fear or nervousness like a rancor with its prey." Bail of course was referring to Palpatine and Vader.

Leia nodded her head again and stood straight as they entered. Humans and aliens were milling around the place, calling out and checking things. Some of them stared at her like she was a ghost. She swallowed and continued to face forward. Behind her, Jed looked around nervously, expecting Vader to jump out at him any second. It was definitely a big risk coming out here with the two but it was his duty. Besides, concealing himself was still an option. A very good option that still worked.

Over the past two years, Leia had developed her own opinion of how things should be run. And what should be done about the Emperor. They entered their compartment and her father began to address the Senate and explained that his daughter would be speaking on Alderaan's behalf. She was a new senator.

Jed sat beside her, his hood covering his face and he was dressed royally to fit in with the other representatives and assistants.

As Leia sat waiting, she felt an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. She almost felt like vomiting. 'I can't do this. I am not experienced enough!'

At that same moment, Luke felt a strong urge in the Force. His Force sensitiveness was growing and he knew it was his sister. "Leia..." He breathed, remembering her when she six years old.

The feeling he felt was nerves. She was anxious about something and felt defeated. 'Leia, whatever is going on, you can do it.' He stretched out, leaving the rag and oil on the ground; he was giving a droid an oil bath.

Meanwhile, Ben Kenobi was doing the same thing, sensing it as well.

Leia felt a peace and calmness and smiled. 'Luke! Obi Wan!' She stood

up to say her speech...

Luke smiled as well. She had done it. Ben smiled too, proud of her.

"You did good!" Jed exclaimed. "You are an excellent public speaker." He grinned. "And lucky for you, Emperor Palpatine was not present today but his representatives were and you bowled them over! Plus you were asked by Mon Mothma herself to join the Rebel Alliance." The two Organas and Jedi Knight were walking back to their ship.

Leia grinned in spite of herself. "And I think I'll join."

"What?" Bail looked at her shock. "That is most dangerous! The Imperials and the Rebels have been going at it for the past two years and many have been killed, more on the Rebel side." He did not want Leia to join. He feared for her life.

"Father, I am almost an adult. I feel I can make this decision on my own." Leia protested.

Jed suddenly froze, causing the Organas to stop as well. "What is it?" Bail asked, frowning.

Jed's expression became grave. "I must go. If I don't return at 14:00 standard hours, leave without me." He turned and sprinted towards a dark corridor.

"Jed!" Leia shouted after him, sensing and feeling the worst. Unlike Owen, Bail did not know of Leia's force abilities and had merely assumed that she had forgotten about them.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine." Bail reassured her though he wasn't feeling positive himself.

"I hope so..." Leia sighed.

Jed reached a desolate place. It was dark and dirty and he sensed a familiar presence. "Vader." He whispered and sure enough, the tall dark lord revealed himself.

"Greetings Jed Willston." Vader hissed through his mask. "I knew one Jedi was still alive."

Jed swallowed a lump in his throat. So Vader had known after all but why didn't he come to Alderaan? Did he know about Leia? Hopefully he didn't know about one other Jedi hidden on a faraway planet. "I really don't want to fight you but if you attack me, then I must defend myself." He narrowed his eyes at Vader.

Vader nearly laughed inside his mask. "I am not afraid of you. The Emperor has ordered all Jedi to be disposed of and I must fulfill that duty." Vader held out his glowing blood-red lightsaber.

Jed ignited his own, a deep green color, and held it in front of him. His emerald eyes blazed with determination. He felt no fear, only the Force flowing through him.

Vader brought the lightsaber crashing down against Jed's own saber. Jed leaped back, hoping to escape to a place full of crowds. He needed to get back to the ship. 'But it is not your destiny...' A voice sounding of Yoda's broke through his thoughts.

Jed nodded to Vader's slight surprise and accepted his fate. He would fight till his death if need be. He only hoped that Leia would know to leave Coruscant without him. He could not risk reaching out to her.

'Goodbye Leia, Luraia, Shaye...I hope for your sakes I make it out of this one.' He thought grimly and continued to fight.

Leia felt Jed through the Force. "He's not coming back..." She whispered. She cut off all connections to the Force not wanting to feel his death if it came to that. She would not use it again, afraid of the Sith lord sensing her. She instructed the pilot. "Leave Coruscant now."

"My Lady! What about the Jedi Master-"

"He's not coming back with us." Leia said shortly. "Go...now!"

The pilot obeyed and the ship began it's descent into space. Leia sighed as she leaned back against her seat. Her father had permitted her to join the Rebel Alliance only if she visited often and did not go on dangerous missions. Leia decided she would continue to speak for Alderaan and the Alliance.

Then there was her brother. She had almost forgotten about him! She felt depressed now, feeling ready to give up on her quest to find him. She had a duty but she promised her self she would search for him at each planet she ever came across. 'Maybe we'll see each other again...' She thought and watched as the stars whizzed by, bringing them into lightspeed...

Luke grumbled as he made his way back to his room. He had had another argument with his uncle on joining the Imperial Academy. "Maybe next year." Was all Owen had said when they were finished.

Luke sighed and tried to go to sleep. It was successful and soon he was dreaming about what Leia could have been attempting to do when they felt each other through the Force.

The droid wheezed and fell to the ground. It failed to perform an easy task. Well it had been around for nearly 50 years and Owen had just gotten it two years ago. He kicked it for good measure. "It's unfixable." He sighed angrily. "Time to get some new droids."


End file.
